Gash
Introduction Gash is The Eternal Empress of the Southern Galaxies and devouter of stars. Gash gained this title by personally conquering every habitual planet in the southern regions of Universe 12 and by eating the home star of a foolish race of cat people who tried to cheat her out of her money. As the Southern Empress she rules over her planets with a iron fist and enforces her will upon the Universe. In her battles she has slain many creatures from Supreme Kai to Abominations. She has destroyed a galaxy expanding black hole and conquered death itself. Her very presence on the battlefield is considered absolute victory. Personality Gash is a very pompous and cautious individual. Her many victories have not gone though her head due to a loss she suffered in her youth. Gash underestimates no one, with the exception of children, and shows no mercy on the battlefield, with the exception of children. Gash will win a battle though any means necessary, however her preferred method is though trickery rather than brute force. She will however use brute force if her plans do not work, or she sees a threat in the enemies plan. Gash, despite being a creature of dominance and power has strong regrets concerning her powers. Her new position as ruler of the Southern Galaxies places her above everyone. She can not simply walk on the streets and enjoy a warm summer day, nor can she fall in love like a normal girl her age. Gash is forced to be a figure of power and dominance and to never show any sign of weakness. She can not even morn her lost love, who started her on this path of destruction, Lu. Gash believes that power comes with a burden of responsibility. A thing she did not believe in the past, which resulted in Lu's death. Backstory Gash was not born, she was breed. Her father was a powerful mage by the name of Borgus and her mother was a powerful psychic by the name of Dela. The two were from very distinguish families that have history dating back to the earliest days of there separate planets foundations. When the two families came in contact with each other there offspring where already bending the very fabric of reality to there will though there very different forms of power expression. Naturally however a war broke out between the two now conquering empires. This war lasted for a millennia. Eventually the war caught the attention of the God of Destruction, who took it upon himself to end the violence. With the power of a God he crushed both the Mages and the Psychics and restored order to the south. The surviving families were forced into peace, a peace that was sealed though marriage. Gash, the word meaning long wound, was not chosen lightly as her name. Her birth was a shame on the two clans and a sign of there broken power. Not only had they been devastated by the God of Destruction, but they were also forced into a union by the same overbearing Dragon. She was a child unwanted, a shame, a wound upon there once great pride. As a result Gash grew up in a world that was broken. Broken both spiritually and physically. The wrath of the God of Destruction was something unseen. Using the power of his magic he collided both worlds into each other smashing them to bits. His power shattered the planets like glass killing off most of the inheritance in a blink of a eye. Those who survived did so though the power of Magic and Psychic powers. Chunks of the planet littered space with powerful barriers clinging to a few. These barriers kept in fragments of the once mighty atmosphere and shield the few survivors from the harshness of space. Gash grew up in this broken world and lived her childhood in constant fear of the elders magic giving out and death taking them all in a instant. To make matters worse her parents were never around. Her father abandoned her outright in the beginning. As soon as she was conceived and the God of Destruction left he returned to his people and be trying to consolidate as many habitual bubbles as possible. Her mother stayed around longer, due to her being the one carrying the child. She gave birth to Gash, giving her the crude name that marks her, and raised her till she was old enough to take care of herself, five, and left. From that point Gash was raised by her Mothers Father Zeus and her Father's Mother Hera. The two saw potential in this child born of separate worlds and both sought to use her to restore there lost worlds. Gash grew up like a beggar princess. Everyday was filled to the brim with lessons and trials and every night was spent sleeping on the hard ground. Discipline and Endurance were forged into her and by the tender age of ten she began to show the promise the two dreamed of. Using the full might of her psychic powers she was able to place the fragments of the planet back together, and with her magic she was able to bring back the atmosphere. In a year she had restored life to the once hollow rock and in half that time she had tamed the two bickering tribes that fought over the right of claim to not only her, but the planet itself. Still this was not enough for Zeus and Hera. This was not the vision they sought after. At the age of sixteen Gash had mastered her powers of both Magic and psychic powers. She had reached the peak of both side of power. However that was not enough for her grandparents. Seeking even greater strength the two made a pack with a God of fire, by the name of Pyros. In exchanged for there eternal servitude Gash would gain the power of a god. With this pact sealed Gash gained the power of divine Ki, a energy she had not yet known, but as a result she lost the only two people in her life that meant anything to her. Once she discovered the trade she attempted to reject it, but it was to late. Pyros would not accept another trade. Taking his two new servants to the realm of the Gods Pyros left Gash alone. Not wanting to waste the gift given to her by her grandparents Gash began to train herself in the way of Ki. It was a foreign art. Something no one one her planet knew very much of. As a result she was forced to summon up the spirits of dead warriors who fought in the war. There she learned of a planet named Cosmos. There she would find the secrets of Ki. Opening a gate to Cosmos Gash expected to find a land of mystery and understanding. Instead she found a wasteland filled with savage warriors firing off beams of energy and screaming to the heavens. The war had affected more than just Gash people. Gash spent two years learning from the brutal warriors of Cosmos. The masters of the planet did not give up there secrets easily and more time than not she was forced to defeat them in battle and take there secrets from there brains the hard way, aka psychic domination. Once she learned all she could from the masters of there world Gash went about rounding up the warring tribes and forcing order. She defeated the warlords of the land and set about creating a kingdom. No one in the land could challenge her. Gash, who had mastered Magic, Psionics, and martial arts, was untouchable by these savages, or she thought. One day Gash meet a fearsome, but cheerful warrior by the name of Ron. The warrior had a fire inside that Gash had never seen. He had challenged her in a effort to save his clan from assimilation and won the day though skill and guile. Gash, who was leaning on death door was forced to retreat though a portal back to her home world. It was a crushing defeat, one she would remember for the rest of her life. Upon her return Gash soon discovered that while the cat was away the mouse will play. In her two year absence the two clans had began to war with each other once more. There dreams of galactic empires had been crushed long ago when they first meet, but now they were sparking back up. The order and stability created by Gash gave them hope. Hope that they could one day take back there world. That hope turned into action and that action resulted in a civil war. A war that threaten to destroy everything Gash had worked for. While still bearing her injuries for her battle with Ron Gash crushed the rebellion with the flames of a god. Her ki burned like the stars in the heavens and her rage consumed all who stood before her. She concurred her planet in less than a day. A fearsome victory that would not soon be forgotten. Realizing that the two clans would never be at peace as long as there was nothing else to conquer Gash set them to work building large ship that were ready to travel into space. The invasion had began. For the next three years Gash spent her time dominating planet, after planet. Her armies swept over the stars taking over every world that could harbor life and pillaging every planet that held any resource of note. Once they conquered a race they would assimilate the people into there own ranks and move to the next. All the wile Gash began to experiment with her powers and grow in strength. Eventually however they came to Cosmos, the planet of ki. Ron had gained in power since his defeat of Gash. He was stronger and his rank among his people was greater. That great empire that Gash envisioned was finally forged, but she was not at the helm. Ron, the warrior who defeated her, was ruling his planet like a great king. Gash first instinct was to go down to the planet and face Ron in pitch battle. She would let his people feel the full force of her army and let him see how strong she had grown. However Gash saw a different opportunity. Her studies in magic had brought her to a curious theory. One she desired to test. Instead of attacking the planet and the fool Ron Gash used the power of her Godly Ki to consume the star of the solar system. They very sight sent shivers of fear though the warriors of Cosmos and chilled Ron to the bones. The great king flew out to face the beast consuming there sun, but his efforts were in vein. By the time he arrived she had already consumed it and was now bathing in its power. The defeat of Ron was swift and the death of Cosmos seemed absolute. However Gash, seeking more power, gave them a option. They could worship her as a Goddess of the Sun or die in the darkness of space. The people chose the first option. It was then that Gash discovered the power of faith and learned to use the fear, praise, and the emotions of others to fuel her own power. At the age of twenty Five Gash had conquered all the living planets in the southern Galaxy and was consuming the stars of the dead ones. Nothing seemed to be able to check her power as she abused the tribunal of energy. This power trip however came to a end when she was confronted by the supreme Kai of the south. The man battled her for control over the region, but lost in a flash. Gash however, still remembered the tales of the God of Destruction and chose to spear the divine messenger rather than slay him. She did not want to anger the great dragon. After the battle she did not stop consuming stars, but she did stop conquering planets. Instead she began to focus on the devotion of her followers, using there praises and fear to fuel her ever growing ambition. Powers Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Universe 12 Category:Psychic Category:Magic User Category:Ki Manipulator